The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Sam and Anthony MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray's title JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff's title AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Anthony's title SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Sam's title CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Captain's title DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy's title WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Wags' title HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Henry's title TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWiggles'BigBirthday!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglyDancersinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Ringo JeffandRingoSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Ringo sleeping AudienceinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The audience JeffSleepinginBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheOtherWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Ringo AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony MiniatureBigRedCar.jpg|Miniature Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray SamandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Murray AdrianQuinnellinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Adrian MarioMartinez-DiazinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Mario TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in the Big Red Boat at Sydney Harbor ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker at Sydney Harbour SamatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam at Sydney Harbour AnthonyandAlRokerinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman.jpg|"Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" Sam,AlandMurray.jpg|Sam, Murray and Al Roker TheAwakeWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Al Roker Sam,AlandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Al Roker TheProfessionalWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Al Roker AlRokerinBigBirthday.jpg|Al Roker TheBigRedBoatinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Big Red Boat JeffandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Sydney Harbour TheWigglesandAlRokerinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker TheOtherWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Al Roker JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Lucia,MariaandAntonioField.jpg|Anthony's son and daughters MariaandAntonioField.jpg|Maria and Antonio LuciaFieldinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Lucia MariaFieldinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Maria LuciaField,MichaelMacFaddenandJadeSantilli.jpg|Lucia, Michael and Jade AlRokerandSnowman.jpg|Al and a snowman LuciaFieldandJadeSantilli.jpg|Lucia and Jade MichaelMacFadden,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Michael, Antonio and Maria MichaelMacFaddenandAntonioField.jpg|Michael and Antonio TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles WigglyJokeTime!.jpg|Wiggly Joke Time! AudienceinWigglySongtime!.jpg|The audience WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ahoy there me hearties and welcome to Wiggly Joke Time." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|"Why did the ballerina quit? Because she was tu-tu hard." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword3.jpg|"Why did ba-kawk! cross the road? To prove it was a chicken." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword4.jpg|"Why do you call a dinosaur with no eyes? Do you think he saw it?" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword5.jpg|"Why are fish so smart? Because they live in school." Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff JeffandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Sam MurrayandJeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Jeff QuackQuack-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|"Quack Quack" SaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword SamandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to Be a Ballerina CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony Ballerina,Ballerina-2009Live.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" RingoSinging.jpg|Ringo singing MeganBoltoninBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Megan File:KarlShoreinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Karl File:Sam,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Sam, Captain and Ringo File:NaazmiJohnston.jpg|Naazmi File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)titlecard.png|Wiggly Bloopers File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)1.png|"Hi." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)2.png|"We're The Wiggles." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)3.png|"I'm Anthony." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)4.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)5.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)6.png|The Wiggles laughing File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)7.png|"I'm Anthony." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)8.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)9.png|"I'm Jeff." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)10.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)11.png|Behind the Scenes: Sing A Song Of Sixpence File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)12.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)13.png|Caterina Mete File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)14.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)15.png|Behind the Scenes: This Old Man File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)16.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)17.png|Behind the Scenes: Dry Bones File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)18.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)19.png|Behind the Scenes: Murray Had A Turtle File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)20.png|Murray in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)21.png|Behind the Scenes: Frère Jacques File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)22.png|Dorothy in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)23.png|Behind the Scenes: Little Bo-Peep File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)24.png|Larissa Wright in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)25.png|Jeff in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)26.png|Sam and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)27.png|Captain and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)28.png|Behind the Scenes/Blooper: There Was A Princess File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)29.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)30.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)31.png|Anthony and Captain File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)32.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)33.png|Murray and Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)34.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)35.png|Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)36.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)37.png|Wags, Jeff, Murray, Sam, and Henry File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)38.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)39.png|Anthony juggling balls File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)40.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)41.png|Anthony and Murray playing their Maton acoustic guitars File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)42.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)43.png|Anthony and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)44.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)45.png|Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)46.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)47.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)48.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)48.png|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)49.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)50.png|Blooper: This Way and That File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)51.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)52.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)53.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)54.png|Behind the Scenes: Pop Go The Wiggles! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)55.png|Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)56.png TheWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends MicConwayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Mic Conway File:MicConwayPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Mic playing harmonica File:JeffSleepinginGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Mic Conway AnthonyandMicConway.jpg|Anthony clanking cowbell and Mic Conway playing harmonica File:AnthonyPlayingCowbell.jpg|Anthony playing cowbell JeffandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Anthony WakeUpJeff!-2010Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" JeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, everyone."'' JeffandMicConway.jpg|Jeff and Mic Conway JeffandSaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Sam TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags and Clare holding teddy bears TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2010Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" SamandMicConway.jpg|Sam and Mic Conway TheOtherWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music SaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Troy'sTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Troy's Takamine acoustic guitar TroyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley playing Takamine guitar SingingattheLibrary.jpg|Troy, Dorothy and Wags TroytheLibrarian.jpg|Troy DorothyandWagsinSingingattheLibrary.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TroyandDorothy.jpg|Troy and Dorothy DorothyinSingingattheLibrary.jpg|Dorothy ILoveItWhenItRains-2008Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags introducing "I Love It When It Rains" ILoveItWhenItRains-2008.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" TroySingingILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Troy singing MurrayandJeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff YellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Light Yellow Fender Electric Guitar MurrayPlayingYellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing yellow Fender Stratocaster guitar JeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sKeyboardinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff's keyboard PaintaPicture-Beach.jpg MurrayinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray suggesting to have waves PaintaPicture-Beach.jpg|''"Let's all say waves together. Ready?"'' Waves.jpg|Waves PaintaPicture-Beach2.jpg PaintaPicture-Beach3.jpg PaintaPicture-Beach4.jpg File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Boats.jpg|Boats PaintaPicture-Beach5.jpg SeagullsontheBeach.jpg|Seagulls SeagullsintheSky.jpg|Seagulls PaintaPicture-Beach6.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Beach Musical Landscape SamandCaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam and Captain SamandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam and Ringo JackandJill-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Jack and Jill" AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony as Jack CaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain and Ringo CaptainandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony JackandJill-2010Live.jpg|"Jack and Jill" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain falling down WigglyJokeTimewithMurray.jpg|"Why did the lazy man want a job in the bakery? So he could loaf around." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray2.jpg|"What do you call a flying police officer? A helicopter." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray3.jpg|"Why did the teacher wear sunglasses? Because his class was so bright." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray4.jpg|"What kind of music are balloons scared of? Pop music." FlyThroughtheSky-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Ringo introducing "Fly Through the Sky" FlyThroughtheSky-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Ringo introducing "Fly Through the Sky" RingotheRingmasterinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster CaterinaMeteinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Caterina MeganBoltoninGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Megan BradCarrollinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Brad TheWigglyDancersinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers JeffandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Ringo TheNonrealisticWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles LucyStuartinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Lucy AdrianQuinnellinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Adrian KendallGoddard.jpg|Kendall MikiFieldinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Miki AnthonyandMikiFieldinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Miki AnthonyandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Ringo MurrayandMicConway.jpg|Murray and Mic Conway AnthonyandMurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Murray DorothyandKarlShore.jpg|Dorothy on airplane and Karl Shore DorothyandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Dorothy and Lauren Hannaford DorothyandMicConway.jpg|Dorothy and Mic Conway FlyThroughTheSky-2010Live.jpg|"Fly Through the Sky" MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray KarlShoreinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Karl JeffandDorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo Sam,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Ringo FruitSalad-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony dressed up as blueberry AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar SamandBradCarroll.jpg|Sam and Brad Carroll FruitSalad-2010Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" MurrayandJeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray and Jeff RingoPlayingCowbellinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell RingotheRingmasterandMicConway.jpg|Ringo and Mic Conway CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFleabass.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing flea-bass File:JeffPlayingKeytarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff playing keytar JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMicConway.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mic Conway File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)57.png|"Hi." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)58.png|"We're The Wiggles." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)59.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)60.png|"I'm Jeff." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)61.png|I'm A..." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)62.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)63.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)64.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)65.png|Captain and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)66.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)67.png|Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)68.png|Behind the Scenes: The Fairy Dance File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)69.png|Behind the Scenes: Hippo, Hippo! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)70.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)71.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)72.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)73.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)74.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)75.png|Behind the Scenes: (Are You Ready?) Do The Bus Stop File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)76.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)77.png|Behind the Scenes: A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)78.png|Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)79.png|Behind the Scenes: Here Comes A Camel File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)80.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)81.png|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)82.png|Anthony and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)83.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)84.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)85.png|Flora Door File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)86.png|Sam and Flora Door File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)87.png|Murray and Flora Door File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)88.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)89.png|Wags and Dorothy File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)90.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)91.png|Dorothy File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)92.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)93.png|How Are We Going To Wake Up Jeff? File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)94.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)95.png|Wags The Balancing Dog File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)96.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)97.png|Doing A Handstand File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)98.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)99.png|Wags and The Wiggles File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)100.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)101.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)102.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)103.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)104.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)105.png|Murray playing the yellow Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)106.png Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2010Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" DorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka DorothyinDorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy KathyGothadjaka.jpg|Kathy Gothadjaka WeAreAllinGod'sFamily-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "We Are All in God's Family" WeAreAllinGod'sFamily.jpg|"We Are All in God's Family" FiveLittleJoeys-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleJoeys-2009Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" Murray,JeffandRingo.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Ringo FiveLittleJoeys-2009Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Murray, Captain and Ringo MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword playing guitars MurrayandRingo.jpg|Murray and Ringo RingoFallingDown.jpg|Ringo falling down CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Fender bass guitar WhoAmI2.png|"I now declare this segment opened." WhoAmI3.png|Captain arrives. WhoAmI4.png|"Anthony is, that you?" WhoAmI5.png|"It is, Captain Feathersword." WhoAmI.jpg|"What have you come dressed up as today, Anthony?" WhoAmI6.png|"Guess." WhoAmI7.png|"You're wearing a jet pilot's helmet on your head." WhoAmI8.png|"Oh no, it's not." WhoAmI9.png|"Oh yes, it is." WhoAmI10.png|"If it's not a jet pilot's helmet, what is it, Anthony?" WhoAmI11.png|"Ask our friends." WhoAmI12.png|"Do you think it's a king's crown?" WhoAmI13.png|"Anthony, they say that you're wearing a king's crown on you head." WhoAmI14.png|"It is a king's crown on my head." WhoAmI15.png|"What do you think this is, Captain?" WhoAmI16.png|"That's a snake." WhoAmI17.png|"Oh no, it's not." WhoAmI18.png|"Oh yes, it is." WhoAmI19.png|"Well, if it's not a snake, what is it, Anthony?" WhoAmI20.png|"Ask our friends." WhoAmI21.png|"Do you think it's a king's royal scepter?" WhoAmI22.png|"Anthony, they think you've got a king's royal scepter in your hand." WhoAmI23.png|"You're right, Captain. It is a king's royal scepter." WhoAmI24.png|"What do you think this is, Captain?" WhoAmI25.png|"That's a king's cape." WhoAmI26.png|"You're right, Captain, it's a king's cape." WhoAmI27.png|"What do you think this is, Captain?" WhoAmI28.png|"That looks like a surfboard rider's rushy shirt." WhoAmI29.png|"Oh no, it's not." WhoAmI30.png|"Oh yes, it is." WhoAmI31.png|"If it's not a surfboard rider's rushy shirt, what is it, Anthony?" WhoAmI32.png|"Ask our friends." WhoAmI33.png|"Do you know what it is, me hearties?" WhoAmI34.png|"Do you think it's a king's royal waistcoat?" WhoAmI35.png|"Anthony, they think you're wearing a king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI36.png|"They're right, Captain. It is a king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI37.png|"Now I'm wearing a king's royal crown on my head," WhoAmI38.png|"a king's royal scepter in my head," WhoAmI39.png|"I'm wearing a king's royal cape" WhoAmI40.png|"and, of course, the king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI41.png|"Captain, what do you think I'm dressed as?" WhoAmI42.png|"Let me see now." WhoAmI43.png|"A king's royal crown upon your head," WhoAmI44.png|"a king's royal scepter in your hand," WhoAmI45.png|"a king's royal cape upon your shoulders" WhoAmI46.png|"and a king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI47.png|"Oh Anthony, I still don't know what you are. I need another clue." WhoAmI48.png|"OK, Captain, here's a clue." WhoAmI49.png|"Arise, royal Sir Captain Feathersword." WhoAmI50.png|"Arise, royal Sir Captain..." WhoAmI51.png|"Anthony, I know what you are now. You're a king." WhoAmI52.png|"You're right, Captain Feathersword, I am a king. I'm dressed as a king anyway." WhoAmI53.png|"Now that I know you're dressed as a king, there's only one important question left to ask." WhoAmI54.png|"What's that?" WhoAmI55.png|"Where are you going dressed like that?" WhoAmI56.png|"Well, I'm going and you can come, too." WhoAmI57.png|"I'm off to London to visit the queen." WhoAmI58.png|"Let's go." WhoAmI59.png|Anthony and Captain leaving SamandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheShimmieShake-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "The Shimmie Shake" SamandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry and Sam AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheShimmieShake-2009Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" AnthonyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo Captain,HenryandRingo.jpg|Captain, Henry and Ringo Captain,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Ringo CaptainandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dorothy Captain,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Ringo TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy.jpg|"What is a rabbit's favorite dance style? Hip-hop." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy2.jpg|"What's red and flies and wobbles at the same time? A jelly-copter." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy3.jpg|"How do rabbits travel? By hare-plane." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy4.jpg|"What dog loves to take bubbles baths? A shampoodle." AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyandBradCarroll.jpg|Anthony and Brad DorothyandRingo.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo JeffandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy FollowtheLeader-2009Live.jpg|"Follow the Leader" RompBompAStomp-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword introducing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|"Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)107.png|Jeff sleeping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)108.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Sam File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)109.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)110.png|Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)111.png|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)112.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)113.png|Paul Field and Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)114.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)115.png|Paul Field clicking his clapper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)116.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)117.png|Paul Field and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)118.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)119.png|Paul Field, Sam, Captain Feathersword, and Tom McGlynn File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)120.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)121.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)122.png|Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)123.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)124.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)125.png|Ringo and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)126.png|"Hi, Ringo." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)127.png|"Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)128.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)129.png|Ringo File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)130.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)131.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)132.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)133.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)134.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)135.png|Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)136.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)137.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)138.png|Murray playing his ukulele File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)139.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)140.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)141.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)142.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)143.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)144.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)145.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)146.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)147.png|Jeff, Sam, and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)148.png|Blooper from I Spy File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)149.png|Behind the Scenes: To Have A Tea Party File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)150.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)151.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)152.png|Blooper from Over in the Meadow File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)153.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)154.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)155.png|Jeff, Dorothy, and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)156.png|Blooper from Origami! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)157.png|Murray and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)158.png|Wags, Captain, and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)159.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)160.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)161.png|Blooper from Finger food recipes File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)162.png|Blooper from Wiggletastic File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)163.png|"Hop." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)164.png|Anthony and Jeff hopping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)165.png|"Stop." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)166.png|Anthony and Jeff stopping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)167.png|"Drop." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)168.png|Anthony dropping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)169.png|"What happened to "Bop"?" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)170.png|Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)171.png|"It's not working out." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)172.png|Blooper from "The Three Organists" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)173.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)174.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)175.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)176.png|Blooper: Thank You, Mr. Weatherman! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)177.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)178.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)179.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)180.png|Sam, Dorothy, Anthony, and Wags File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)181.png|Jeff and Sam File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)182.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)183.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)184.png|Jeff and Wags File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)185.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)186.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)187.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)188.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)189.png|Jeff, Sam, Captain, and Henry File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)190.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)191.png|The Wiggles and Al Roker File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)192.png|"Oh man, this is gonna be on the blooper reel." ShakyShaky-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Shaky Shaky" ShakyShaky-2009Live.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" JeffandRingo.jpg|Jeff and Ringo TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld-2009Live.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved the World" JeffandSamPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Sam playing Maton electric guitars Jeff,SamandRingo.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Ringo playing guitars RingoPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Ringo playing Maton guitar Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Ringo CaptainFeatherswordandBradCarroll.jpg|Captain and Brad SamPlayingMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton electric guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff playing purple Maton guitar TheProfessionalWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Ringo playing Maton guitars Dr.Knickerbocker-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dr. Knickerbocker" DrKnickerbocker-2010Live.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Fender Jazzmaster guitar MurrayandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray and Ringo WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword6.jpg|"Why did the music teacher need a ladder? To reach the high notes." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword7.jpg|"What kind of plates do they use on Venus? Flying saucers!" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword8.jpg|"Why can't Cinderella play soccer? Because she's always running away from the ball." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword9.jpg|"How do bees get to school? By school buzz." MurrayandJeffinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg YellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Light Yellow Fender Electric Guitar JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheCircusMusicaLandscape.jpg Jeff'sKeyboardinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg PaintaPicture-Circus.jpg PaintaPicture-Circus2.jpg|Murray In Circus JeffinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg PaintaPicture-Circus4.jpg PaintaPicture-Circus5.jpg|Trapeze Artist #1 MurrayPlayingYellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Yellow Fender Stratocaster guitar PaintaPicture-Circus6.jpg|Trapeze Artist #2 PaintaPicture-Circus7.jpg PaintaPicture-Circus8.jpg|Ringmaster TheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Circus Musical Landscape Sam,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Ringo JamieRedferninBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jamie Redfren WagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordRidingonTricycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on tricycle CaterinaMeteinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Caterina WagsandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags and Sam SamandRingo.jpg|Sam and Ringo KellyHamilton.jpg|Kelly Hamilton Sam,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Sam, Murray and Ringo WagsandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Wags and Ringo HenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Henry It'saWigglyCircus-2009Live.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots BradCarrollandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Brad and Dorothy DorothyandKellyHamilton.jpg|Dorothy and Kelly Hamilton TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry and Wags Henry,WagsandRingo.jpg|Henry, Wags and Ringo Dorothy,HenryandRingo.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Ringo HenryandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Henry and Ringo CaptainandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Henry Sam,RingoandHenry.jpg|Henry, Sam and Ringo Murray,HenryandRingo.jpg|Murray, Henry and Ringo MurrayandHenryinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends HotPotato-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-2009Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-ClosingScene3.jpg|Jeff awake TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-ClosingScene4.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Murray'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's title in end credits Jeff'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's title in end credits Anthony'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Sam'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Sam's title in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Captain's title in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title in end credits Wags'TitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' title in end credits Henry'sTitleinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's title in end credits TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name Terri,BindiandRobertIrwininTheWiggles'BigBirthday!BonusClip.jpg|Terri, Bindi and Robert E. Irwin in bonus clip Wiggles20thBirthdayCalendar.jpg|A Wiggles 20th Birthday Calendar advert TheWiggles'BigBirthday!Prologue-AlternateShot.jpg|Alternate shot from Prologue seen on the US version (when Anthony says "Yeah, and there's lots more birthday surprises...") Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2011